


Dreams

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Short fluff; Kevin invades Cecil's dreams





	

Those eyes…

They were, terrifying…empty…soulless, causing the blonde’s heart to pound within his chest, like an out of the control jackhammer.  He could barely breathe as he stared back with all three eyes, waiting for this…evil, to show itself.  The man was too terrified to move, afraid that any motion would trigger the thing covered in darkness.

But, for what seemed forever, the blonde man and the other being stood there, staring at one another.  That is, until from the shadows, suddenly a terrible, high pitched laugh danced in the air.  The hairs on the man’s skin stood up on end, terror striking his heart.

            “Ah…so we meet again…Cecil~<3”

The DJ felt his whole body go cold, recognizing the voice.

            “Its… _you_ ”

The being in the shadows almost purred, “Ah, so you do remember me-“

            “Ive been trying to forget!”  Snapped the blonde, disgust in his voice.  This, _thing_ , in the shadows, shifted, yet thankfully never left its cover. He wanted to run, to get away from this form that he had only met twice, once in the void, the other at that debate held weeks ago. 

The sickeningly sweet voice with a playfully hurt tone spoke up again, but the DJ swore the other man probably had a predatory smile on his face. 

            “Oh Cecil, I felt like we started off on the wrong foot….I am unsure why you seem so upset at me.  I mean, the last time we met, we embraced, we had a moment!”

This evil from Desert Bluffs that he had tried to strangle in their first meeting was here in front of him once again, teasing… no, mocking him!   

            Running his thin fingers through his blonde locks, the man bit his bottom lip, wishing that he could leave the area.  His dark eyes from behind thin frames swept the space, quickly trying to find a way out, as he said, in his most ‘matter of fact’ tone.

            “We didn’t have ‘moment’, and we definitely _did not_ embrace! Now, if you excuse me I will be leaving.”

            But the whole area was dimly lit, dark, like that tunnel that connected their two worlds.  He could barely see a few feet in front of him, except those eyes…which seemed to laugh at him, and his attempts to escape.

            Slowly, he could hear the footsteps of those cold, unfeeling eyes moving towards him.  From the dark shadows, the form took shape, and a man, looking a lot like the blonde, but yet not like him, stepped into sight.  Kevin…the voice from the backwards town of Desert Bluffs appeared…   His face was streaked with dark stains, from what the blonde could assume was blood from some unknown source.  The DJ took a step back, his whole body going stiff, his previous attitude evaporated.  Hearing the man’s voice was enough to cause fear to crawl into his heart, but seeing him, caused untold terror to take hold.

            “Stay back…” He whispered sternly. 

The shadowed man smiled, a sick brazen smile, “Now, is that any way to treat your double?~”

And before he knew it, Kevin was in front of him, his face leaning in closer. His thin, claw like hands, covered in crusted blood outstretched, reaching for him. And, even though they were this close, the DJ still couldn’t see within the holes that were his eyes. 

“Cecil…its almost time” He whispered.

As much as he wanted to move, Cecil felt heavy, stuck in place, like he was under an angel’s (if they were real of course) spell.  His head started throb, and pound as if being hit by some invisible force.  Striking pain, that racked his whole body as the man got closer.  Slowly, as if he was relishing it, the voice of Desert Bluffs ran his long fingers into the blonde’s short tresses.  Kevin leaned in, closer, his weight pressing gently against the blonde’s chest. 

 “I cannot wait to see you again…”

His streaked face was inches away from Cecil, so close that the DJ could feel the man’s breath on his skin.            

            “And…Carlos…is it?~”  The third eye on Kevin’s forehead glowed eerily from behind his bangs.  He asked a question, but the tone, it was more of a teasing statement.  A tone used by someone who already knew the answer.

  
“I cannot wait to get to know him better…”

 

That got the attention of the blonde, his own blue-purple eyes narrowing from behind those thin frames. Carlos…Sweet, perfect, Carlos…it felt so wrong that this man would speak his name.  Gritting his teeth together, Cecil hissed.

 

“You stay away from him. “  He stared right into the dark holes of his eyes, “Because if you touch one perfect strand of his hair, I will see that you will regret it.”

All he received in response was a light-hearted laugh, the man’s lips smiling wide, distorting his face.

            “Oh Cecil…Silly Cecil, I would never do anything bad to him. He’s important to you…right?  Ill treat him well, _I promise_ ”.

            “Ah!”  The blonde DJ gasped, sitting up straight in bed, covered in a cold sweat. The darkness that he was trapped in, was suddenly gone, and he found himself back in his familiar bedroom.   

From next to him, Carlos rolled over sitting up slowly, “Cecil?  Whats wrong?  Did you have a nightmare?” 

Cecil turned to the man, a sense of relief washing over him.  His scientist was safe and sound, staring up at him with sleepy confusion, and worry.  Brushing back some of those dark locks that fell into his lovers eyes, the DJ blonde nodded gently.

“Yes…but, its over now. Let’s get back to bed.”  Slowly he laid back down into the sheets and rubbed at his throbbing 3rd eye.  Carlos yawed and laid back down, laying his large arm across Cecil’s waist.  The scientist rubbed the bare back of the blonde, sleepily murmuring into his lovers hair. 

            “You know…scientifically speaking, dreams are just successions of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations that occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep…are you stressed about something?”

            Closing his eyes, Cecil breathed in Carlos’ scent, trying to calm his racing heart.  But all he could see was the darkness, forming into the shadow of the voice of Desert Bluffs.  He could still hear Kevin’s voice echoing in his ears, teasing, and laughing at him.  The threat that they would see one another soon at the debate, left him feeling uneasy and must have caused the dream. 

            Yet it felt so intensely real, so real that he could still feel the weight of the man against him.  The blonde wrapped an arm around Carlos, pulling his dark haired lover close, as if protecting him from the dark.  Or maybe…just for his own comfort. 

            “Cecil…?”

Cecil shook his head gently, “No…Im sure the throat spiders were the cause…”

            “Mm…Ill take care of it… in the morni-…”  Carlos half replied, drifting off. 

            The DJ opened his dark eyes, and watched as his lover slept peacefully next to him; blissfully unaware of the horror that he just went through.  But what he did know was that the dream was more than that, Kevin _wanted_ to contact him.  Something big was going to happen in Night Vale, and Cecil swore he was going to do what he needed to do to keep his beautiful Carlos safe.

           

             

             

           


End file.
